Girl host
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: A stranger dressed in the boys uniform saves Haruhi after she falls down the stairs. The boys are wary of her at first but except her into the host club as the first woman host- other than Haruhi of course. The boys start falling for the newbie! But someone may just be out to kill her...
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi transcended the beautiful stairs stuck in his own fantasy land. Incidentally he tripped only to fall on top of me. Tamaki Ume. I thought that this would work perfectly for a book. Unsuspecting guy falls on top of the lead male character and that's where the love interest started. But that stuff doesn't happen in real life plus he's a guy too. I looked at Haruhi only knowing her name because of her hundred or so fans.

"O-oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you OK?" Haruhi asked his eyes getting wider if that was even possible.

"No! I mean yes! But I should be asking if your OK!" I stood pulling Haruhi with me. I set her on her feet and she immediately crumpled under her weight. I looked down at her legs and saw she was holding one up just slightly not wanting me to notice.

I picked him up on my back piggy-back style. "N-no put me down!" He demanded.

"But you can't walk!" I retorted walking towards the music room AKA The host club of Ouran highschool.

"Welcome." They said in unison but I paid no attention to them instead I hurried to one of the many couches set up around the room and set Haruhi on one. I slipped of his shoe and rolled up the baggy pants.

"No wait!" He cried out for me to stop but it was to late I had already seen his leg. Haruhi definatly wasn't a boy. His legs were slender and skinny not to mention shaved. I took only a moment to gawk before I took a look at her leg. I didn't care if Haruhi was a girl. Nothing like that really mattered to me.

"I need ice." I said prodding her leg until she screamed. I touched her knee again and she cried out. Girls were gathering around Haruhi but they couldn't see her leg. I looked at the boys standing flabbergasted.

One walked up to me that I recognized as Kyoya. I didn't add any honerific.I was american! With a Japanese name. I was simply a foreign exchange student. Also I was a girl and I think almost anyone could relize that if they took a look at my face. If I took off my hat my hair swooped down to below my waist. I didn't do skirts so I went with the boys uniform. I didn't think anyone would care. To remove confusion I took off my hat letting my hair reach the ground. I glared up at Kyoya "Ice?"

"Excuse me ma'am but maybe you should let someone do that who was more medical experience." He said pushing his glasses up farther on heis face.

"I doubt you have more training then me nerd." I retorted in perfect Japenese.

"I have three years of medical training."

"Well OK then." I said coldly.

Kyoya bent down to work on the knee. "Oh I didn't finish. I have ten years of medical training prior to this point. I am sixteen and am currently attending the most prestigious medical school in america on full scholarship. Now Kyoya-_whatever_ I think your blocking my light."

Kyoya stood walking briscly to the fridge unfazed. He grabbed an ice pack and just about the biggest doctor kit I'd ever seen. Now. To work on that knee.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi wobbled into school on crutches Tamaki Ume by her side. Because I Ume had saved Haruhi I was offered a spot in the host club and they ignored my clothes. I wasn't quite looking forward to being a _host_ but maybe just maybe it could be fun. The first thing I saw on the way to Science was a poster in big letters. _New host club member! Female! Come boys!_ I looked down cheeks red. I looked at all the first years like myself. I had always wanted to be a foreign exchange student and then in my third year of college I'm offered the chance. The only flaw is I have to go to a highschool as a first year. As I excelled in medicine I flunked most other classes. Like art, math, science, band, etc… The only classes I didn't fail were Chorus and Health. Heh… I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone that. I just kinda blurted it without thinking to show up that guy _Kyoya. _

I glanced at Haruhi as she glances at me. I was sworn to secrecy about her being a girl. In my opinion she should just be a girl. I liked my feminine side.

I had swooped my red hair up in a top-knot, not caring that I looked ridicules. I had on more makeup then any of these girls. Black mascara and eyeliner with ruby red lipstick that contrasted well with my pale skin most girls hated the thought of pale pasty skin. I however loved it because it made my blush seem even deeper. The day soon ended and I through Haruhi on my back careful of her injured leg. Even though this was only the second day she's known me she's already used to me picking her up. Whenever her crutches slow her down. Haruhi weighed practically nothing to me. I heard she was like one hundred and five pounds. She outweighed me but I could hold something twice my weight. I was ninety seven pounds and practically the skinniest in the school. That's why I didn't do skirts. MY legs were bony and my skin hugged my bones. I didn't try I just am always thinking too much to eat I didn't even eat lunch today.

As soon as I walked in Tamaki took Haruhi from me and the twins ushered me off to the boys dressing rooms. They looked at my clothes then ran to the closet picking out maybe five hundred things. I had to try on a bunch of stuff and I didn't even get any input. There theme today was American. I rolled my eyes when I saw their outfits. The twins were wearing baggy jeans that sagged below their boxer line with red hoodie's, Hunny and Mori were wearing skinny jeans along with Tamaki S. and Haruhi? She looked fine. Normal jeans with a white tee. I however had among the worse. It was a ruby red sleeveless dress that was just barely tight enough to stay up. The shortness of the dress is what peeved me. I just barely covered everything! I was glad when they gave me black tights but the six inch red heels were unbearable. I was already six foot one!

I finally walked out of the dressing room with red eyeliner on and my in a tight pony-tail. Everyone looked at me and my cheeks went up in flames. I strided over them acting like I didn't care. But infact my mind was racing and when that happens I start studdering.

"Now for everyone's positions Hikaru, Kaoru…" Tamaki started and in the end I was even madder then I was before. Kyoya (who was dressed in baggy jeans and a Tee) was holding me bridal style. My feet were crossed at the ankles and my arm was around him. I looked over at the twins linking arms and standing back to back, Tamaki S. Standing slightly and front of us, Hunny on Mori's shoulder, Haruhi next to Tamaki S., and me Tamaki U. banished to be carried.

"Is this setup OK everyone?" Tamaki S. (lets just call Tamaki Suoh 'Tamaki' and Tamaki Ume 'Ume') asked. He got a 'Yes from everyone in turn including my "Y-y-yes!"

The doors opened and in came the customers. I shuddered looking at the mixed genders filling the room. The host club members said 'welcome' well I guess I did too but way quieter. Kyoya set me down lightly steadying me as he pointed to the table I would go to sit at to talk to our guests or whatever.

I crossed my arms over my chest clutching my shoulders feeling self conscious. My shoulders were small and bony and my color bone was prominent. I didn't like showing as much skin as I was now. Kyoya glanced at me sitting at the table and swiftly stood up from his handing me his school jacket. It was way to big but I liked wearing it all the same. My table slowly filled up and I just became myself. All the tables other tables were quiet and proper only a quiet murmur of words. But my table! The Ume table was by far the best of all tables. Everyone was laughing and yelling their bets as I arm wrestled all of them. The first match got me five thousand Yen but then my prize money started decreasing. We got done with arm wrestling and by that time I was wearing leggings and Kyoya's jacket. I had discarded my dress because it was annoying. Under my jacket was a tank top and I was now wearing Kaoru's shoe's… Or Hikaru's… Well either way one of them was now shoeless.

We started talking and then placing bets on scary stories and at the end of the day every host club guest and member was surrounding me and even the black magic club had joined us as I was just about to wrestle the Hunny! Winner gets five thousand yen! I didn't want the money though.

Someone whistled and we began Hunny was holding his hands up to block punches aimed at his face. One of his sleeves was drooping down more than the other one and I knew he was hiding something in there but it was really obvious I think everyone noticed it. I took a chance jumping over him grabbing a concealed weapon. But I was right about it being too obvious and as I landed on the ground he pulled something out of his other sleeve…


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened as something sharp came at my head. There were three sharp pains in my leg, arm, and ankle but I didn't bother with those I was still staring at the dagger that was aimed at my Abdulla oblongata The hand eye coördination lobe. Hunny jumped to grab it before it hit me along with Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Mori. But instead of going to grab the hilt and probably plunging it deeper into my head Kyoya threw his hand out the dagger piercing through it and barely touching my head but I still felt a trickle of blood going down my nose.

"Ume-san! Kyoya! I'm so sorry!" Hunny cried out.

Kyoya cringed and sank to his knees. I dropped to mine too holding back a scream as the knife in my ankle pushed in farther. I grabbed Kyoya's hand looking at it for a second before pulling the knife out fast. Kyoya let out a bloodcurdling scream. Tamaki was already handing me the first aid-kit as I discarded the knife.

Kyoya's point of view.

I tried not to focus on the immense pain in my hand. Why in the world did I do that I'm way more important then her. Then something clicked in my mind. From how close the daggers were to simply pinning her to the ground you would think Hunny just simply missed. But Hunny never missed. He had purposely hurt her. When my hand was finished I had offered to work on Ume's wounds but she refused doing them herself. I corned Hunny in the hallway well Tamaki was keeping Mori.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya." Hunny sad eyes wide gripping his Bunny.

"I bet you are." I said glaring.

"It was a total accident."

That was the only thing I needed to hear. He had denied it before I asked. Hunny has something against Ume but I don't know what.

"Kyoya someone paid me to do it!" Hunny yelled and I turned. "Please don't tell anyone. I got a note saying she was wanted in America and that I could bring her to them alive or dead. They gave me fifty-six thousand yen. But I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do."

I nodded he only had good intentions "Bring me the note tomorrow."

Hunny nodded as I walked off toward where Ume was. I heard a grunt coming from the direction of the host club along with some girlish screams. I poked my head in looking around `till my eyes rested on Ume's. She was slowly sliding the knives out. That wasn't the way to do it though. She should be pulling them out fast like she did on my hand.

Her ankle was roughly bandaged and it didn't look like it would hold. She didn't care about fixing herself. It had taken her a half and hour to fix my hand and she probably spent five minuets on her ankle. I came to kneel beside her pushing her hands from the knife in her thigh.

"No Kyoya I can do it."

I glared over at her. She spoke perfect Japanese she just can't figure out how to use honorifics. I unwrapped her ankle and she bit her lip. I grabbed the first aid kit and stitched it with just normal string. To take her mind off the pain I actually let her choose the color. Tamaki and Hikaru got all the girls out of the room as I started work on her thigh. It was just above her kneecap and the knife hadn't done any permanent damage except for the scar it would leave. She picked rainbow string for this one since we didn't have any surgical string. I quickly pulled the dagger out of her arm and she let out a scream. I winced to hilt pressing into my patched up palm. She tried to push my hands away but I wouldn't I wouldn't let her. The wound was so far down on her arm that she wouldn't be able to use her other hand so even with limited access to my hand it made it easier. Blue string. I smiled. Ume was really tough. She had chosen the thickest string in the box and that must have been very painful but she only let out a few whimpers.

Ume stood and her ankle moved. She let out a scream. She crippled back down and her knee moved. She let out a scream. I picked her up bridal style and set her upright slinging her arm over my shoulders. She kept her knee at a slightly diagonal angle as she started hopping with me toward the door. Then I realized I didn't have a ride.

"Tamaki you can drive right?" I looked over at him as he shrugged "Sorta."

"Would you mind a ride home Ume?"

Ume's point of view.

I looked back at him the overwhelming pain in my leg clouding my senses. I didn't want to be a burden but I was deathly afraid of cars. When I was ten my parents were chasing a car for job reasons and I was in the back. The car they were following turned a sharp corner and flew of into the ocean. My parents car did too. I got out of my car as well as five masked my from the other car. My parents didn't get out.

"I-I can't… I have a ride." I lied. A few people were looking at me.

"I want to make sure your parents know at least a cover story for what happened to you and how to keep the wounds clean and stuff." I looked up at him biting my lip.

"Well then um.. I can't ride with you guys I have to walk home…"

The twins got on either side of me "Thought you were getting a ride." They said in unison.

"No um I forgot they told me this morning they couldn't pick me up and I'm not allowed to ride in cars with people my parents don't know." Everyone looked at each other.

"Then we'll walk you home." Said Kyoya and everyone agreed with a simple nod of their head. I bit my tongue. "Fine!"

Kyoya picked me up like a bride walking toward the stairs with the host club following close behind. How was I going to explain all of this?


	4. Chapter 4

Ume's point of view.

Kyoya set me down steadying me slightly. My knee crumpled again pain shooting through me like daggers. I felt a tear run down my eye then more and more. I stood up again limping slightly but holding myself high. I was the one who had begged to be set down. I tear dropped to the sidewalk at I glanced at everyone. No one realized I was crying. I looked at more on the sidewalk as we walked and realized they had an odd color. Almost skin coloredI frowned for a second then remembered I had concealer on my face. It covered a scar that went from behind my ear, down my jawline to my chin, down my neck hitting my collar bone, going straight to my shoulder and down my arm, finally to spiral my middle finger. The scar had been there for two years but it was still dark purple. I covered up my jaw to my collar bone along with my finger with concealer. But it was dripping off with my tears. I was out so I went and bought a cheap kind at some pharmacy. I didn't take the time to see if it was water proof. I was afraid of water anyway so I wouldn't be anywhere near it. I popped the neck off Kyoya's jacket up.

More tears rolled down my cheeks until it was a steady stream off tears. I chocked back a small whimper but everyone's eyes shot in my direction. The twins were the first one's to my side slinging my arms around there shoulders. Haruhi came up wobbling on her crutches asking if I was OK. I nodded my reply and fought to hold back my tears. This was stupid. I shouldn't be crying let alone having someone help my walk. It was more strain for the next mile we'd be walking to get to my house.

"If it hurt you should have told us." The twins chorused and I ooked down forcing my tears to stop. "

"I'm fine." I grumbled looking back up. The twins popped down the collar of my shirt after saying I looked like a weirdo.

I bit my lip trying to stop them. They did it anyway. They looked at me for a second as they stopped walking. They rubbed down my jaw to my collar bone. Their fingers covered in whitish paste. They slipped off my jacked and I tried to snatch it back well covering my arm. It didn't work well. I fell on my stomach graoning.

"You're so annoying." I said rolling back over not even caring about the stupid scar anymore. "You look like you're trying to kidnap me."

The twins smiled "Wasn't that always the plan?"

The host club crowded around us looking at me. Mori pulled me up careful of my shoulder. They all took a good look at my arm. I smiled.

"My scar makes me look epic right?" Tamaki grapped my wrist holding my arm straight out.

"What happened?" Prodded Honey.

I shrugged. "Can we just go to my place?"

They all shook thir heads and pointed at the house across the street. "That's Tamaki's house. Right now it's 5:30. It would take us another two hours to get to your house. Then we would all be freezing and rideless. We'll just stay at Tamaki's house."

I glared at them "Don't Tamaki's parents have a car."

Tamaki let my amr go "Even if they were there and had a car I would still walk you guys to stay over."

"No." I stated and Tamaki dissapeared into a corner holding his scary bear and drawing things in the dirt. I rolled my eyes "Fine."

Tamaki smiled and ran up to his house- er mansion I mean. I rolled my eyes slowly walking after him grabbing the jacket back. I slipped it on letting the sleeves dangle. I looked at everyone in turn my eyes resting on Honey for a little longer then everyone else. I let him get infront of me a little bit until I snuck up behind him. I put my finger to my lips for anyone that looked at me. Then I counted to three, put my hand on Honey's head, and vaulted myself up so I was sitting on Honey's neck my legs going around either side of his neck.

Honey gasped and almost threw me off but I held on to his hair screaming at him to hold still. He finally did but he was glaring at the ground slightly. He looked grumpy. "This is payback." I said playing with his hair.

We got up to the front of Tamaki's mansion and Honey tried to go right through the door "DUCK!" I yelled just as he was about to hit me in the face with the door frame. I smiled and jumped down off of his back. I looked around the front room almost in awe because I lived in a two room apartment with the bathroom and showers one story down from me. I looked over at everyone else just standing there almost impatient looking.

"Let's go swimming!" Tamaki yelled. No one replied and he imediately shrunk into a corner of his house with his bear. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No one said no Tamaki." I said and he got up pulling everyone to his swimming pool (I don't really know if Tamaki has a pool...)

I kept my eyes down as I walkedin. As long as I didn't see the water I would be fine. The only type of water I could deal with was a shower but anything else including rain gave me a panic attack. My throat constricted, I started chocking my breath's in and out, I tried to scream, and It usually ended with me passed out. Tamaki pointed out to rooms labled 'Boys' and 'girls' Haruhi lightly took my hand leading toward the girls. I went along with her willingly. I looked around the inside to see swimsuits of all shapes and sizes but none of them were quite the same. Haruhi found a rack of her size and closed her eyes randomely pulling a swimsuit of the rack. She looked at it a second then sighed. It was a green bikini.

The top was strapless so she would be fighting to keep it up and the bottoms were fine just shorts but I could tell she really hated the top. I didn't really have a need for one because I wouldn't be anywhere near the water but it would be fun to wear one all the same. I picked out a worse one then Haruhi's her top was a straight band so it didn't dip anywhere but mine was strapless and twisted in the middle. The back consisted of two straps one above the other just barely holding it one. The bottom was black and the sides of it weren't all that thick. Not like strings but not like I like. I sighed putting it on then throwing Kyoya's jacket back on. Haruhi was already ready. The cast on her leg made it so she couldn't swim but she wouldn't want to get her clothes wet. I hated how I looked in the mirror. Stupid skinniness.

Haruhi walked out firsts thne turned around seeing that I wasn't coming. She pulled me out telling me I looked fine. The boys were all ready topless in the water. I sat down in a chair looking at their heads not the water. Whenever they went under my heart stopped. I stood walking to the waters edge the sitting down. I had pulled my wrapping off a long time ago. I poked my finger in the water feeling the tempature I held my hand in it looking at the cement I sat on. I felt something hard grip my hand. I watched the water get closer to my face confused. I let out a gargled scream water filling my lungs. I sunk fast.

I struggled to get up but I felt the cold stone bottom of the pool burn my cheek. I tried to breath and scream but as I did more and more water filled me. My lungs burned and my eyes threatened to close. I felt something cold touch me then the cold thing snaked itself around me. I floated until finally a cool breeze touched my shoulder. I tried to scream but it came out as a strangled choke.

A fist thumped my chest and I coughed water spewing out of my mouth. hands forced my mouth open and lips pressed to mine filling my lungs with air. I took a strangled breath. I didn't know who was saving me. I really hoped it wasn't Tamaki. He was way to weird. I was fairly sure it was Mori but I had no way of knowing.

"Ume? Are you OK?" A random voice asked and I rolled my closed my eyes. I was feeling better and I suppressed a smile as I found a devious plan of showing that. I let out another strangled breath and the fists pounded on my chest again and as lips pressed to mine I set my plan into action. It was a stupid plan but it was kinda funny. I pushed my savior over so I was on top of them and french kissed them.

I was immediatelly pushed away but I laughed as I took labored breath's. I looked over sue it was Mori but it wasn't. The person that saved me was glaring daggers at me as he stood up. Aw man it was...


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki.

Bleh, bleh! I rubbed my mouth on my sleeve and slurped up some chlorine filled water. Tamaki went over to his emo corner. I burst out laughing with everyone else as Tamaki started crying I think.

"My first kiss." He mumbled "Ruined." I patted his back.

"It's OK. At least I'm good looking."

Tamaki looked at me for a second "Bleh."

"Well bleh you too."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the rest of the host club. "So am I staying the night or am I band from Tama's house?"

Hunny smiled "I think Tama should let you stay Ume-chan!" I smiled and nodded but then her my phone beep. I looked at the caller ID and my face lost any color it had before.

I pressed OK and put the phone to my ear. "H-hello?" I asked walking over to the edge of the pool. I could hear everone creep up around me.

"Were are you?" The voice on the other end snapped.

"At a friends h-house." I tried to answer bravely but my voice cracked.

"What!" The voice screamed and I flinched drastically. "Anyone of them could be working for 'him'!" They yelled.

"There not though!" I pleaded my voice getting smaller.

"Come home right now or so help me I will drag you back home!"

"No." I said cradeling the phone to my ear "You don't even know where I am."

"You have a tracking device on your phone."

"You're bluffing." The line went dead and I struggled back tears. The twins put their arms around me after seeing my distress.

Ten minuets later I was wearing a tanktop and one of Tamaki's maids pajama pants as was Haruhi. I had a blanket wrapped around me staring in amaze,ent at the fact that Tamaki fit enough beds into his room for all of us. His annoying doorbell rang and Tamaki ran to the door of his house with us following behind.

He opened the door just a crack a peered out. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"I believe that a girl by the name of Tamaki is here." My face paled as I realized who was at the door. I grabbed my backpack from where everyone left there and opened the door a little more.

"I have to go I said as Margret grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the car. Everyone stood mouths wide opened as she pushed me into the car. The last the I remember was Margret punching me and me falling limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya's point of view.

I watched from Tamaki's door way as a small flecking of red hit the window of Ume's car. We paid no mind to it. Or at least didn't for the moment. I could be blood but who's to say. So we decided to go on with out normal lived and not worry about Ume at the moment.

I looked around the room for a moment then noticed something peculiar. A green backpack pocked up from behind Honey's and I picked it up. This was Ume's backpack. She had mine. I sighed knowing remembering that 1. my gym clothes were in there and 2. My homework was in there. I sighed and told everyone. Tamaki let me borrow his bike and thankfully I knew where Ume lived. It would still take me about fifteen minutes though.

Ume's point of view.

I sighed as I woke up a dull throb in my cheek. I held my cheek and winced as every pain in my body roared to life. I looked down at the plush carpeting of the car at my backpack. I noticed something odd poking out. I unzipped it to find a pair of guy's gym clothes. I sighed. We made it home in record time and Margret herded me in and sat me down giving me a stern talking to. Unlike most people I thought this was the most enjoyable of what Margret did to me. Usually she just slapped me and threw me in my room. Our conversation did end with a slap though. This one was so hard that I was in a daze as I grab the first article of clothing that slightly resembled pajamas. I fell onto the floor not caring that a jolt went through my horrible ankle. I groaned and swallowed some blood from collapsing but some it also leaked onto the floor. Margret didn't abuse me at least not on like a daily basis. I couldn't leave her anyway because my stupid protectors paired me with her. The strictest and sternest. I heard a knock at the door and was too tired to get up so I let Margret take it.

It was Kyoya looking for his backpack. He slipped into my room and I saw him look at me for a second. He lifted me up and layed me in my bed fluffing up all the pillows and stuff around me. He looked at my pajamas for a second longer and I knew that I looked rediculas although I still had no idea as to what I was wearing. He slipped a paper and pen out of his back pack and scribbled something down then set it on my desk. I lbacked out.

*Next day*

I woke slowly and read the note. /he had just written about the backpacks and signed his name. I cut out the signature and hung it on my wall in the event that I would ever have to forge it. I walked into my mirrorless bathroom feeling the push of soft fabric against my leg. I was pretty sure that I was wearing gym clothes. I didn't bother to check. I had gym first period and we were allowed to come to school in our gym clothes in that case. I applied my concealer vigerously. They hadn't asked any questions probably just not to spoil the fun. I sighed. I applied my makeup knowing by heart that I hadn't made a mistake. I slipped on some tennis and I was out the door. It was raining.

I contemplated on going back inside and asking Margret for a ride but I knew she wouldn't give me one. That's when I saw the car.

Kyoya's point of view.

I pulled up in front of Ume's house with the host club stuffed in the back. I was just dropping by to make sure Ume wouldn't have to walk and probably die of fright. She was up on the porch her head burried in her knees hands over her ears. I started laughing and all the host club looked at me like I was heartless but there was actually something very comical about what was happening. She was still wearing her pajamas. My gym clothes. I pointed this out and explained how she must have put the on in a daze. I got out of the car wearing an extra set of gym clothes that I had for gym. I ran up to her porch and checked her backpack to make sure she had her normal clothes. I picked her up and let her cover her eyes and ears. I set her in the car- front seat- and surprisingly Haruhi was the first person to point out what Ume was wearing. Ume blushed a deep red and we all cracked up laughing driving to school with Ume's ears still plugged enough just to block out the rain.

I pulled up the school and realized this was the har part. To get Ume into the school without having a heart attack. The first plan was just to see if she could make it but she callapsed the second a drop of rain fell on her. I didn't really understand her fear of water I just knew she had one and all the host club members respected that. I picked her up knowing it would look a little wierd to walk across a football field sized parking lot carrying a girl who was balled up trying to block herself out from even smelling rain. She was wearing my jacket around her top and a tarp over her elgs. We didn't want another panic attack. As we walked through the parking lot all the girls freaked out. It was the first gym day of the new school year. Most of the girls hated gym but then again loved it because they got to see there crushes in gym shorts. A few girls asked why Ume was all balled up and we told them the simple truth. She was afraid of water. We made it inside without a blow and finally we went to our seprate lockers. Ume was still feeling extremely self concious about wearing my gymj clothes. I just shrugged it off. I didn't really care unless like my family saw her wearing them.

I jogged/walked to gym with hunny and we caught up with Ume easy enough. We were laughing as we walked through the school cause just about every guy in school now knew Ume not to metnion that she was carrying Honey now. It seemed as if the dagger wounds had miraculasly healed. There was till scabbs and of course string of all different colors but she was walking just fine and the wound in my hand had all but dissapeared. Ume really worked magic when she was fixing someone. We went our seprate ways down into the locker rooms to wait for our genders to finish changing.

Ume's point of view

I sighed embarresed that I was wearing Kyoya's clothes. I walked up with the rest of the girls geting snide comments about the bruise taking up half my face and my stupid concealer that was already dripping off. Bleh. The gym teacher instructed that we would be doing a mile run outside in the rain to test our endurense. I really tried to tell him about me=y reaction but he wouldn't listin. All the host club members tried to tell him but he still made me go outside. The host club really did try but I ended up really making a fool out of myself. What surprised me is that I actually ran so seconds the hosts close beside me (excpet Haruhi who was excused with a broken leg) for thirty seconds I thought I was home free. Then I collapsed in a heap my limbs flailing ontop of eachother. Mori caried me to the nurse's office. I sighed wishing I could just fix myself. I practiacally did because I told the nurse exactly what to do eyes still flowing. It was OK in the end because I was excused from school.

**this chapter doesn't really serve a purpose... I just felt like doing a chapter were she wears Kyoya's clothes andd it starts raining. Woo me.! lol. OK so I would really like comments OK! Please. Can I get a comment for this chapter then I'll update?**


	7. Chapter 7

After school I had quickly changed into my gym clothes because they were comfy (actually my gym clothes were uncofortable. Kyoya's were not). After five minuets with the host club I got a call from Margret shushing all the boys I plugged my ears to listen. I had to go. I sighed but Everyone said I couldn't go. I calculated that it takes about twenty five minuets to get here by car. I threw my backpack by the door ready to go on a seconds notice. I was arm wrestling my friend Kezaheya-kun when Margret walked in. I looked up into her steaming red eyes along with the rest of the host club and most of our guests. She grabbed me by my wrists yanking me up. I went up willingly.

"Nice to see you too." I said with a smile and said under my breath so only Margret could hear. "Can we do this outside?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled me outside. "Bye bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Yeah! See you later Ume-chan!" Honey yelled after me. I was thrown into Margret's car and instead of turning the car on she turned to face me.

"There here." was the only thing she said as she drove to our apartment. All things considered the apartment was one roomed because there was huge openings in the walls were there was another room. My room merged into the kitchen and my bathroom and then the other rooms merged into margret's room. As we walked inside the first thing I noticed was that five bags sat by the door and everything I had hung on my wall was in the trash. I walked into my room and sat on the desolate bed. We had to move every once in a while but I had never gotten so attached to one place. I noticed something on the floor and I picked it up swiflty. It was Kyoya's signature. I put it in the pocket of his gym shorts then made a snap desicion that was in truth very reckless. I wasn't going with Margret. I grabbed my bag leaving Margret's four bags for her then walked out of the building.

I walked down four blocks before Margret even realized I wasn't in my room anymore. My suitcase dragged along beside me and my backpack bounced on my back. I made it to a phone booth. I scrolled down in the phone book and found Ohtori. Along with five other Ohtori's. I called them all getting the same reply. No there is no Kyoya Ohtori here. Finally I made it to the last one.

A light bubbly voice answered the phone. "Hello? Ohtori residence."

"A- uh, is um- uh, Kyoya Ohtori there?"

"Can I have your name?"

"Tamaki." I said and heard footsteps from the other end then a soft bang like someone was knocking on a door. Finaly Kyoya's familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Tamaki? THis really isn't a good time..."

"It's Ume." I said and the line was quiet for a second.

"Why did you call Ume?"

"Where do you live." Silence. Then suddnely it came out in a rush. I hung up as soon as he was finished taking him off guard. I looked down the street and saw a familiar face. Young face and black hair with wide hazel eyes. I broke into a run leaving my suitacase with my clothes in the phone booth. I gripped the signature so it wouldn't fall out of my pocket and I weaved my way around everyone.

Six more miles of the same speed I thought. In thirty-nine minuetes I was knocking on the Ohtori door. And it was huge. I think a mile of my run was just walking on the path to get here. My red hair was plastered to my neck and I was breathing heavily my ankle throbbing and the stiches on my thigh ripped. I looked horrible and the bruise from Margret was still there _and_ my scar was full view.

A girl in a maid's outfit opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm" pant "looking" pant "for Kyoya." pant pant.

"Eh..." She started then held up a finger signifying she would be back in a moment.

It felt like I was standing there for ages struggling to catch my breath. I had run to far at the same speed. Black spots started dotting my vision and I fell to my knees then onto my side blacking out.

*Kyoya*

A heard a knock on my door and one of the maid's calling out. I ignored them. I was sitting o my bed writing in my book all the possible reasons Ume could have called me. I heard a comotion from downstaires and was forced to go down there. I gasped when I saw what it was all about. My oldest brother had brought a girl in and set her own the couch. The girl looked horrible. My brother walked up to me and informed me that he had found her on the front steps. I cussed. My brother looked at me in distaste as I crouched beside the girl. Ume.

I slid one arm under her knees and one under her neck. Man I never realized she was so small. Also I have to ask her about the scar. My brother looked at me like I was being weird.

"I know her." I said and carried her up to my room and set her on my bed. Then I waited.

**this chapter is kind of boring but it sets a lot of things up for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm here again! Some serious stuff happens in this chapter... Well really if I can let you in on a secret? I think someone dies in this chapter... But I don't know I just randomely write whatever pops into my mind... That's probably why I have five unfinished stories... But that's not the point right now! lol! Enjoy! (I don't own OHHC because if I did... Well there would be allot less Tamaki and allllllllllooooooooooooooooo ttttttttttttttt more Kyoya) TeamOhtori! Sory My A/N probably bored you! Well then. Just telling you that you can expect more then one (Maybe more then two) chapters up today! Got my game face on!**

Ume*

I woke up slowly trying to recall the days events. All I remebered is that they weren't good.

I tried to sit up but I felt something weighing me down then I realized it was a blanket. Geez how weak was I. I pushed the blanket off of me and I felt sore all over. I was sitting up on the bed my feet on the floor. I realized that my feet were bare. Odd. I didn't remember taking them off after school. I looked aroun,d the spacious room then it hit me. I had been passed out in Kyoya's room...

I stood wobbly but fell back to the bed. I looked down at myself and saw my legs were covered in bruises. The ones you get if your out of shape and you run to hard. I never knew anyone who couldn't walk after getting them but I guess combined with my elfishnes it all kind of fit together. I stood back up holding onto the bed for support. I found my backpack near the door and practically crawled over to it. I opened it up and found only my school suppliess, my-emergency-use-only toothbrush, and my Ouran guys clothes. I put on the blazer but nothing else not feeling like putting anything else on. I just stayed in his gym shorts and T.

I stood up again yelling at myself inside my mind that I was weak and if I wasn't I could do this. I clutched the doorknob and opened Kyoya's door silently slipping into his hallway. I didn't really care where I was going I just picked a direction. Left. I wondered down the hallway until I found a set of stairs that spiraled in a wide arc down to the first floor. I didn't trust that I wouldn't fall down the stairs so I sat on the top staircase.

I finally mustered up the courage to grip the railing and slowly descend the stairs. When I made it to the bottom I was exsusted and glad that a maid had found me. I literly couldn't take another step.

"Excuse me," She started "But can I help you?"

"Yeah." I replied my voice dehydrated sounding. "Kyoya? I'm looking for Kyoya."

The girl helped me up from where I was sitting on the bottom stair and led me to the kitchen were she told me to wait as she walked into what I could only guess was the dining room. She came back out moments later informing me that he was in the middle of a conference with his father and brothers and that she could not disturb him. I glared.

"An why would I care." I said making a move to open the door. The girl grabbed my arm to stop me but I opened the door wide and leaned against the doorframe. All eyes were on me. I smiled. "I need Kyoya." My voice sounded very sugar coated.

Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain "And who are you?" A man asked who was old enough to probably be Kyoya's dad.

I looked over at him and shrugged "Tamaki Ume." I said pronouncing the Japanese name very American-ish-ly.

Kyoya whispered something to his dad and I saw a slight nod from his dad as he stood and walked to me grabbing my shoulder and herding me out of the room. Once in the kitchen he turned to glare at me.

"What the heck! Didn't anyone tell you not to go in there." He barked at me and my eyes widened at the harsh words. "I'm probably going to get chewed out know because one of my "friends" inturupted a really importand meating." I backed up forgetting about my leg pain and made my way to his front door which was right by the stairs.

I felt hand on my back and Kyoya turned me around "Idiot you've already inturupted my meeting so what do you want?"

"I have to talk to you in private." I said and he sighed leading me back to his room were I concluded to sit on his bad with him sitting accross from me.

"Wait I have a question before you start! What is that scar from?"

"Bleh I'll answer your question later! First I have to tell you that I'm going to America, now I'm going to tell you why, and after I tell you why I'm going to ask you for money so be prepared."

Kyoya nodded cofused

**(A/N: Just to inform you guys that I totally forgot if I told you why she was afraid of water or what age she became afraid of water so this is all new to me. lol)**

11 years ago.

A small five year old girl sat alone in a car. Her dad was in his office checking up to make sure that his promotion was still real. The little girls parents worked for a company that hunted down and killed assasins and the like. The little girl and her parents were targeted numerous times by horrible people. people were even hired to kill the family.

One day as the family drove home something hit the back window and broke the glass. The mother looked behind the to see a shooter poking out from a sun roof and other shooters out the windows. The dad drove straight not finding any turns until finally the rode right along the ocean. He turned to sharp and the car was flung into the ocean along with the shooters car. Her parents didn't get out but one of the shooters got her out. The girl was unconscious for two weeks until finally she woke up. She had a scar going from her ear to her fingers that had been reopened with a knife every day. The day she woke up a man hepled her escape but said the next time he saw her he would kill her.

The little girl found her dads work and she went into a little protection agency for eight years she studied medicine and trained in martial arts in all that stuff then the shooters attacked were she was and the little girl was been living with Margret the rest of her life. Margret was allowed to punch her and kick her to keep her in line but nothing more then that.

Present

I looked down at my legs and drops of water fell on them. "Now there back and Margret wants me to go with her to Switzerland. I-i don't w-w-want to go." I said my lip trembling as more tears poured down my face. Kyoya pulled me into a tight hug I cried into his chest. I don't know why. I guess it was just because I had never outright tolod anyone the full extent of my life. Margret knew but I hadn't told her she had been _informed. _

I pushed away from him. "I want to go back to America but I don't have any money. I feel like a horrible friend but I knew you could probably help me. I'm sorry." I sniffled. Something was pushed into my hand and I looked at it for a long time.

"Once you get there go to the first bank you see and exchange this for american money. This is two thousand dollors in the US 156,760 Yen."

I looked at him sadly and he grabbed my phone from my backpack and told me that he was speed dial 1 and he was in my contacts. I hugged him tightly and he did something unexpected as I pulled away. He kissed me. I was soft and his lips just barely brushed my but I still blushed as I grabbed my backpack and was out the door.

four hours later I was on a plane yo Miami (US, Florida)

**This chapter made me kind of sad to write but don't fret everything will turn out right for the characters! Oh and excpect another update no later then 9 PM (US)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lol I'm writing this before anyone has even read the last chapter but oh well. There's a time skip in this one and sorry I guess no one died in the last chapter... **

*six months later***  
**

I was truelly free. No one except Kyoya knew where I was and I was kinda... Happy I guess you could say.

I layed in my bed for a good twenty five minuets before showering and throwing my hair in a pony-tail. My phone rang loudly and I threw a towel on and smiled at the caller ID. Kyoya.

I picked up and cradeled the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I threw on my Ouran outfit leaving out the tie and opening up the blue blazer to the white button up shirt. My school didn't have a dress code but I loved this outfit so I wore it atleast once every two months. Sense I had left Ouran at more or less the end of the school year I gave myself three months to settle in finding an apartment and stashing my money under the floorboards. I only had $380 left from my initial funds but with the added money of my job I kept a steady 800-1000 dollars in the house at all times. It made me feel secure.

"Hello?" I asked the phone in between brushing my teeth.

"Hey! I haven't called you for a while but uh, go check your mail." Then he hung up. I stared at the phone for a really long time. I made myself some eggs and practically inhaled them then ran down the stairs of the apartment backpack on my shoulders and phone in hands along with my coffee mug sipping my all natural apple juice. I looked in my mail slot and found a small package.

I threw my coffee mug into my mail slot as I ran outside and sat infront of my bike opening the package in the November air. Miami was still deathly hot in the winter and that annoyed me but I could deal. I opened the package and what was inside made me smile. It was the type's of strings that had been used as stitches on me wound together to form a bracelet. Surprisingly when I put it on it didn't fall off of my bony wrist but hugged my arm. I biked to school feeling my failed home work tests dig holes in my back. But I really didn't care.

I hot to school a little early and I locked my bike up running to gym hearing commotion about seven new students. I power walked to my locker and opened it leaning my head inside. I had already made myself known in this school because the first thing I did when I got here was fight with the most popular girl in school. She had a broken nose and I had a broken arm. I didn't go to the hospital of course because have you ever seen the prices. I simploy snapped it back into place. Kyoya would've objected but I didn't care.

I knew that the shooters had found me bacause so far at my stay in America I had been shot at but I think it was only one of them and he's gone now. I grabbed my gym clothes. I should probably still refer to them as Kyoya's because upon closer inspection they did have Kyoya painted across the back of the shirt. For a doctor I was really unobservant. I checked over my schedule quickly and half walked have ran to gym. I heard a familiar sound coming from down the hall. I heard something along the line's of Usa-Chan. But I passed it off as nothing. I'd been hearing stuff like that for a long while now.

I changed in the locker rooms then sat on the bleachers for the next fifteen minuets.

I checked my phone and saw Kyoya had texted me.

_did you like it? -Kyoya_

_Yeah of course! I'm glad I have something to remember all of you guys by! -Tamaki.U._

_i have another surprise for you. -Kyoya_

_I don't think my heart could take a surprise! LOL -Tamaki.U._

_you dont have a choice :) -Kyoya_

I stared down at the text for a long time before I felt a fimiliar poke on my back. My friend Josh tried to get me out of my trance. Finally he ripped the phone out of my hands.

"Ugh! Tamaki! Who gets texts in Japanese?" Josh yelled and it still took me a moment to register that he was talking to me and not the other dufus Tamaki. My friends refused to call me Ume.

"Because I have Japanese friends." I said wrenching the phone out of his hands. In truth I did have a phone that had Japanese characters on it. If I texted my American friends there phone automatically translated it.

I checked the time. Still five more minuets. Josh sat next to me and leaned against me and I leaned against him to bored to do anything else.

Suddenly Josh yelped as he was pushed away from me and long arms tangled around me on both sides. My vision was blocked except for straight in front of me as I group of girls stared at me. Some fuming some curious. I could tell the arms where hugging me but I made no move to hug back.

"_Someone's not in a very good mood." _(Italics plain is text ans italics in qotation is someone saying something in Japanese.) The familiar voices said in unison.

I pushed them away fuming. But then my eyes softened. "_Hikaru? Kaoru?" _I said staring.

"In the flesh baby." They chorused again and I smiled drawing them into a tight hug before I backed up.

"Wait you guys can speak English?"

"Sure." They shrugged and Hikaru continued "All except." He stopped and Kaoru finished "Huruhi!"

Haruhi walked in the gym doors and looked at us "_I'm just not rich enough to get English lessons when I never though I would ever come to America!" _She yelled and I looked toward a bewildered josh. I sat next to him then filled him in.

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi? This is Josh."_

"Josh? This is Haruhi." I stood up and pulled a big giraffe sticker off of my cell phone putting it on Hikaru's head. "Hikaru." I pointed "Kaoru." I pointed. Haruhi hugged me tightly as Josh still sat there.

I shrugged and the twins, Haruhi, and I sat on the bleachers.

"_Why are you guys here?" _I asked.

Haruhi filled me in on the whole thing. Just recently Kyoya had told them were I was and of course Tamaki couldn't wait a single second and he bought plane tickets. I smiled. Best. Surprise. Ever.

*End of day*

Turns out the only classes that I had any of them in was Gym and History with Honaey and Mori. Apparently Honey and Mori's parents had bribed the school so that there schedules were the exact same.

After school we were all going to a pizza place down by my apartment building. Haruhi had to meet with her translator for a half an hour, Hikaru and Kaoru had detention for a half an hour, Honey and Mori were going to stop by the hotel first, and Tamaki was meeting with a few teachers. That left Kyoya and I to walk down there by ourselves. We agread to meet there an hour after school got out and it took an hour to walk there so. Things were getting very awkward considering the last time Kyoya and I had been alone he had kissed me.

So halfway through the walk we were on an empty street as he bent over and put his hands on my shoulders his lips only dusted my because there was one loud bang. Then one horrible pain in my arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this is like the second to last chapter and I'm horrible at angst but I'm going to try! **

My eyes widened as the bullet tore right through me and slammed into the building it just barely grazed my arm. Well at least that got rid of unnecessary surgery. He aimed at my face. I willed him not to do it but soon he was gone and I was left on the ground up against the building my shoulder practically on the wall beside me and bits of bone splattering the red brick. My arm was lieing limp at my side. I almost smiled when I saw that only the very top of my shoulder had been taken off. I don't know how the shooter missed though. to my side at Kyoya who was fine. I sighed in relief but soon saw the shooter holding the gun level with my ugh.

I stood back up feeling virtually no pain at all except for at the root of the shot. Lots of places on my body couldn't feel pain. The guy who gave me the knife scar obviously knew were I could feel pain and I guess maybe the rest of the shooters could too. The shooter still only grazed my pain spot and all I did was wrap it up with cloth from my back pack then I had Kyoya leading me too my apartment. He called the rest of the host and informed them to bring all the medical supplies they could find on short notice.

Even though I was fine I still wanted to curl up in Kyoya's arms and cry because naturally I missed him. I wanted him to lean over and kiss me but I knew he was more focused on making sure no one could see the wound and my overall safety.

My apartment was only like a twenty minute walk that we did in ten. I grabbed my coffee mug from the mail slot that was freshly filled with juice. I gave a little girl named Macy a jug of this apple juice and pay her $1 a day to fill this up for me ten minuets before I get out of school. I swallowed a sip as I unlocked the door and flipped the light on. I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned it sloppily not really caring. Cool hands moved mine to my side and sat me in a chair. He started cleaning the wounds with precision and care. I leaned back and let him get to work. When he got lower on the wound I cry out in pain as tears poured freely down my face. Kyoya kissed me softly then.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kyoya opened the door and the twins walked in setting down a very large, very expensive medical kit. Kyoya opened it and he grabbed some stuff finally Tamaki the idiot walked it.

"Ume! My dear daughter!" He cried out and everyone looked at me except for Honey who's eyes were covered.

I cried out again as a needle went into my would and seconds later there was... Nothing.

Kyoya's point of view.

I quickly gave up with sewing it up because too much bone was blown off. I mumbled something along the lines of 'This isn't a surgery it's an amputation'. Of course Tamaki with his super hearing screamed and Mori removed his hands from Hunny's eyes. I stood in front of Ume and explained the current situation from the beginning where Ume was shot to right now and what I was going to have to do.

We found sedation pills and plopped them in her unconscious body. I spent the next twenty minuets sterilizing a kitchen knife. I threw the knife on the ground and grabbed Ume picking her up. Why in the world didn't we just go to the hospital.

I bandaged the wound thoroughly and properly unlike she would do it. I raided her closet and found a sweatshirt that I put on her and continued to pick her up and set her on my back. I explained that it was downright stupid to do it here.

I brought her downstairs with Haruhi in tow. (I think you might have all figured out but they've spoken Japanese throughout this whole chapter. Now I'm going back to italics as Japanese.)

Ume woke up and I gasped inwardly because she was heavily sedated. "Ugh... Did you guys try to sedate me? It doesn't work." She groaned out as I flagged down a cab. Only four people could fit in the cab so I took Kaoru and Haruhi with leaving the others to get there own cab.

The cab driver pulled in at the hospital and it took me a while to covert US money to Yen in my head but I payed the cab driver and walked with everyone else to the front doors of the hospital.

**OK! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER'LL BE BETTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is back from the dead! I felt I had to update it because I have the most views, comments, favorites, and follows on this story. I started writing two other stories and I feel I've gotten better at just writing in general. I might be able to fit in two chapters today but I have a thing today and I have homework so we'll see. I also have to update at least two other stories! I'm going to try to update a story every other day so you can expect this to be updated about once sometimes twice a week! I realized that I haven't been doing a very good job of spell check and I need to re-read my chapters before I post them! Expect this chapter to be better (and longer) than all my other ones. **

UME

I woke to the steady sound of a heart monitor and the gentle breathing of someone obviously asleep. I attempted to sit up but failed falling back on the plush bed. Hospital bed.

I looked around me and saw Kyoya's head on the bed by my hand and the rest of his body in a chair. Light was streaming through the windows blinding me.

I heard a small commotion coming from outside "But I must see my dearest daughter!"

"I'm very sorry sir but Mr. Ohtori told us not to let anyone in except eh... A blonde gradeschooler with a bunny and a silent man by his side." A soft feminine voice replied.

I could practically hear Tamaki's phone being whipped out. "I can call your boss if you don't let me see her."

"You know Mr. Sommers?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah were in America..." Tamaki's face lit up with the realization that Kyoya's father wasn't in command of the hospitals here.

Another voice started talking "Takeshi why won't they let Tama-chan in?"

"Because he's an idiot!" I screamed toward the hallway.

"Exactly." Mori-Senpai concluded. Hey I used an honorific.

Tamaki poked his head in staring at me with wide eyes "I'm sorry my dearest daughter they won't let me in."

The nurse walked in "Miss Ume if he truly was your father we would let him in but he seems a little young."

"Oh yeah he's a little insane. Maybe you could get him a therapist."

"A therapists! Mommy you wouldn't let them get me a therapist would you?"

Kyoya who had just woken up glared at Tamaki "It would be for the best... Daddy."

Tamaki shrunk into his mushroom corner and the nurse bit her lip at the act of growing mushrooms in a hospital.

I attempted to get up again but Kyoya pushed me back down. I pouted and he looked at me lovingly. I melted and relaxed back on the bed.

The nurse stood by my side "Miss Ume you suffered extensive damage. You are not in _control_ of your arm anymore. Your other arm seems to have been broken recently and has not been set correctly. May I ask who treated it?"

I scoffed at the nurse "Of course it set correctly! I set it for less pain but a longer treatment!"

"So you set it yourself?" I nodded.

"Do you have medical training?"

"Of course! No idiot would just go fixing broken arms with no experience! You could die!"

The nurse looked a little confused but I started ignoring her. "Kyoya am I going to be OK?"

"Well they wouldn't let me check you up but you are correct about your arm and it slowly healing, as for your other arm I'm afraid the bullet ruined it to the point that even if we didn't remove it you would not be able to move it."

"Well then can I go?"

"No of course not you've only been here three day-!" The nurse started.

"Technically yes but these doctors would like to extend your visit."

A man clad in a white lab coat came in "Tamaki you can leave as soon as we get this paper work filled out. Mr. Ohtori has filled us in on the current situation. A hunting accident yes?"

I looked at Kyoya then back at the doctor nodding.

Kyoya took the stack of paper work then herded everyone out except the doctor and we went to work on the stack of papers.

* * *

Kyoya and I walked beck to my apartment, as the rest of the host club was already there.

I was still wearing my ouran uniform and everything felt normal except for the fact that one of my arms was missing.

We stopped in front of the apartment complex and kyoya kissed me lightly pulling me into a tight bear hug.

I smiled as we made our way upstairs.

I saw Macy in front of her apartment and I stopped to talk to her.

"Tama your back!"

"Of course I am! Did you think I had disappeared?"

"Of course not! What happened to your arm?" I sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her.

"So there I was in my apartment when suddenly this giant fly the size of a watermelon came out with a laser gun and he was all like _pew, pew, pew! _ and I was all like ahhhhhhh! and then he got my arm and then he turned into this guy, Kyoya and know I've taken him hostage!" By the end of my story I was rolling around on the ground watching Macy giggle.

I got up and hugged her lightly before walking back into my apartment with Kyoya.

The twins engulfed me in a hug . "AHHHH! Let me sleep!" I screamed.

The twins pouted but soon everyone was in there pajamas asleep on the floor with the pizza box open on the counter and Kyoya leaning against the fridge, the twins huddled together, Tamaki and Haruhi laying close to each other, Hunny and Mori leaning against each other, and me sitting up leaning on Kyoya wondering why I ever left.

* * *

The next morning was quite hectic as we all took turns in the bathroom. I was going to wear a long-sleeved shirt but I on a tank top with a hoodie. There was not point hiding the fact that I was missing an arm.

I drank my organic apple juice on the way down and put eight cups in my mail lot each with a note taped to them saying what to fill them with. I put the key to my apartment in there so Macy could get all that stuff.

We all took limo's because the hosts would not take another cab and they had brought they're chauffeurs.

They didn't take limo's the first day but that was an exception.

I got into Kyoya's smiling. This would be a great day.

If only I knew...

**I guess this wasn't the longest chapter. I think it was only like 977 words (not counting my authors notes)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've NEVER been mean to my characters before so this is definitely a first.**

**I do not own like anything in the fanfic other than my own characters (Ume, Margaret, Josh... etc.)**

**WARNING: Nothing. Just gonna be a regular chapter.**

**Tamaki "Regular!? This is your last chap-!"**

**Me "No need to spoil the surprise."**

**Koaru "He already-"**

**Hikaru "did."**

A muffled scream rang out.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled bolting away from the group after Kaoru.

I clung to Kyoya tightly hiding my face in his shirt. Why wasn't I doing something? Why wasn't I helping.

The steady in and out of Kyoya's chest soothed my nerves. All of a sudden everything stopped.

There was no sound, no movement, no feeling.

The silence was torn when I let out a blood chilling scream. Kyoya's chest was no longer moving.

~Four hours earlier~

The limo pulled up in front of the school and I kept close to Kyoya leaning my vacant shoulder against him.

My hoodie was light purple with bright blue lettering on it.

The twins glued themselves to me the second Kyoya left me to go to first period. Oh yeah it was Orchestra so we all had it! YAY!

"You know," Hikaru started and they used their third sense to continue each others sentences.

"We could,"

"Always pull,"

"some strings,"

"So you,"

"Would never,"

"Be without,"

"A host!" Kaoru and hikaru finished in unison.

I smiled brightly "I'll be fine. I have the first period with everyone, lunch with everyone, and last period with Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai."

"_OH MY GAWD! YOU LEARN THE CORRECT HONORIFICS WHEN YOU LEAVE JAPAN!?" _They chorused in Japanese.

"_What's it to you?"_

_"Hey aren't you supposed to be attending a prestigious medical school?"_

_"I'm kind of on the run so no... Not anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"I just explained." I said annoyed._

"Fine! Be that way!"

"I'm not being any way!"

Hikaru was roughly shoved into a locker.

"Hey what's your problem?" He called out after the two girls.

"You." The girls said in unison.

Kaoru was at Hikaru's side in a flash wrapping him up in a hug. It was these moments when I really couldn't tell who was who because they were wearing the same clothes and they were so close.

The girls turned around and I saw it was none other than Marie and Amanda the only twins in this whole highschool. The girls were commonly found with each other but Amanda was like super mean and dressed that way, Marie was kind of mean kind of nice and dressed on like a totally different spectrum.

"What's wrong with Hikaru?"

"Actually it's both of you." Marie said.

"Your stuck in the past. Twins _usually_ grow out of perfect matching at like five maybe eight."

"Your flaw is that you said usually." Hikaru shot back walking away still drapped all over Kaoru. Forgetting about me.

"Well then." I mumbled and Josh showed up at my side.

"Hey." I said sullenly as I did my locker combo then threw my backpack inside taking off orchestra. I should have worn that long sleeve shirt. At least no one would actually see the stitches and stuff.

I sighed as I looked at the sleeve hanging limply. The ever-observant Josh just had to notice.

"Ume-Chan!" I heard Hunny call out saving me.

The little Blondie came up to me with his wide eyes and usa-chan.

"Ume-Chan I don't know where orchestra is. Takashi doesn't either!"

Mori grunted and I looked back to Hunny "I'll show you the way! It's easy!"

Hunny and I took off down the hallway and sudden;y Hunny had one of those moments were he goes all serious.

"I saw some people outside and Takashi was pretty sure they had concealed weapons. Do you think they're here?"

I acted like I didn't know who he was talking about "Who?"

"Kyoya told us the story now tell me. Do you think they're here?"

"I know atleast two are here but they could have told others."

"Takashi and I will keep an eye out."

I nodded in thanks and suddenly we were at the doors to the orchestra. Tamaki was talking with the teacher and the twins were tuning their Cello's. I looked towards my bass. I wasn't surprised when Mori joined me in the bass section but when Hunny grabbed a bass (more like a cello with bass strings) I was really surprised.

We started off the period with Tamaki on the piano, Mori hunny and I on the bass, the twins playing cello's, and Kyoya and Haruhi playing violin.

~Two and a half hours later~

I sat in math class tuning the teacher out and focussing on what Hunny and Mori had seen.

The intercom came on.

"Teachers please lock the doors of your rooms turn off the lights and have your students sit against a wall."

"Is this a drill?" The teacher asked and we were met with one of the scariest things we had ever heard.

"No. There is an intruder in the school."

Everyone was completely silent as we leaned up against the wall.

There was a knock at the door "I'm a student."

The teacher opened the door to be met with a frantic looking Hikaru. The teacher let him in and he went straight to me.

"Were's Kaoru?" I whispered.

"I-i don't know. H-he had g-gone to the bathroom and when he didn't come back I went looking for him but he wasn't there..." Tears were streaming down Hikaru's face as he finished.

I stared at the ground thinking about Kaoru. What happened.

There was another knock at the door "I-i'm a student." A shy voice called and the teacher opened the door.

The teacher was immediately thrown back and a person entered the room holding up a picture. "Anyone know where this girl is? Her name's Tamaki."

Everyone stayed silent and Kaoru clutched to me hiding my head. One kid in the class pointed to me. It was that popular girl whose nose I had broken.

I felt a cold hand on my arm "Tamaki Ume? Is that your name."

"Um... No I'm uh... Leah... Yeah."

The cold hand traveled down the spot wear my scar was pulling off the foundation.

She ripped my sweatshirt off and for the first time that day someone noticed I was missing an arm.

"Oh my god what happened to your arm?"

I stayed silent but the person holding me jumped into a story. "Your little friend here was shot and her arm blasted off." I didn't correct her.

I was set down for a second and I looked at the person. Young face with black hair and hazel eyes. I screamed and was picked back up again.

The teacher was knocked out and everyone just stared as I was taken out to the hallway.

Two people walked into the math room and I heard several bangs.

"HIKARU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was silenced by a knife dragging down my scar opening it. I screamed again.

~Kyoya's point of view~

I was in science when it all happened and I was totally in the dark until I heard a high-pitched scream and I knew it was Ume.

I could hear a door breaking and Hunny and Mori running downstairs.

The idiot AKA Tamaki was next to me when I was formulating my plan to get out of this classroom.

"Kyoya I don't think we should leave!" He whispered and motioned towards Haruhi.

"You stay with haruhi I'll go."

"Be carefull Kyoya cause we all know there can't be a daddy without a mommy!"

While the teachers back was turned I bolted to the door and slipped out as Tamaki moved closer to Haruhi.

I ran downstairs and stopped when I say Hunny and Mori fighting about twenty guys. I went all the way around and saw Ume being dragged into a deserted classroom. A gun was pointed at me as two guys walked out of a classroom.

I pulled my weapon.

Hikaru came out of the room and bolted towards the room Ume was taken into. I'm the only one who could die now.

Kaoru came up behind the two men and shot them with a gun from one of the guys hunny was dealing with.

I pulled him into the room and I went straight to Ume pulling her close to me. She's been through too much.

Kaoru was just making it into the room when a muffled scream rang out and I shot my head to face Kaoru's. Kaoru's face twisted into a look of pure agony.

I saw blood pooling on the floor from a hole in his stomach.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled bolting away from the group after Kaoru.

~Ume

I clung Kyoya tightly hiding my face in his shirt. Why wasn't I doing something? Why wasn't I helping.

The steady in and out of Kyoya's chest soothed my nerves. All of a sudden everything stopped.

There was no sound, no movement, no feeling.

The silence was torn when I let out a blood chilling scream. Kyoya's chest was no longer moving.

I hadn't heard the bullet over Hikaru's screams.

Blood was pouring out of a whole in the right side of his chest.

Daniel was standing in the doorway his black hair covering his now bloody face.

He wrenched me from Kyoya's limp grip.

"I finally got you!" He shouted as if he had one a game.

I punched him and kicked him but he wouldn't let up.

I fell limp in his hands when he hit me over the head.

**Hows that for a chapter!? And my mind Tamaki was not telling the truth! This is not the last chapter! There could be like five more for all I know! Comment if you liked it! Tell me if you didn't! Also tell me if you want anything more or anything less! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! sorry for the horrible cliff hanger! Also I was looking forward to going more into people's reactions to Ume's arm... Oh well... I'll just do it when she gets back to Japan... If she gets back to Japan.**

**Tamaki! "How would she not get back to Japan are you going to kill off me wonderful daughter!?"**

**The author (Me)! "You know what Tamaki maybe I should just kill you off."**

**Tamaki! "Sorry! Sorry!"**

Ume~

I woke up in a dark room on a cold bed. Bait.

But for who?

Other agents?

Maybe.

I mean why else would they want me? The only reason I was kept with Margret was because other agents would find me otherwise. They weren't a threat in fact if anything they just wanted to take me in because they were friends of my parents... But the 'boss' wouldn't let them. Once they heard I had been captured they would go BALLISTIC!

I don't even know how I'm forming coherent thoughts right now!

I yawned loudly and fell back asleep. Waiting.

Kyoya~

I woke up slowly in a white room on a bed. Hospital.

I tried to sit up but groaned and fell back.

I settled for looking around.

My eyes settled on the back of Hikaru's head. Hikaru was looking at a different hospital bed. Hikaru was moving, wasn't twitching, it didn't even look as if he was breathing. He was listening to the painfully slow heart monitor that was attached to his brother. Kaoru.

"Hika..." I said trailing off from lack of breath.

Hikaru didn't even shift.

"Kyoya?" I heard a somber voice. I couldn't place who it belonged to. It almost sounded like Mori's.

I turned my head to see Tamaki.

Tamaki was at my side in a moment "Oh I'm so glad you're awake I thought you were never going to wake up!" He yelled still in a mellow tone well he wrapped his arms around me softly.

I sighed lightly as the events of that day came rushing back.

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked wary of the burning pain in my side.

"No, just you and Kaoru."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week. Kaoru has been fading in and out but even the doctor's had almost given up on you."

I lay my head back down on the rather uncomfortable pillow and closed my eyes when I remembered one last thing.

"Ume! Were's Ume!?" I almost yelled out.

"We... We don't know."

I sighed again as my mind drifted back. "When will I be released?"

"Well they said something about signing papers and two more days... Or maybe it was three? I don't remember. Soon I think."

I let my self drift back to sleep as a doctor walked in.

TAMAKI~

I sat at the table near Kyoya as I signed his paper work for him as his legal guardian.

Kyoya woke up once more the next day and this time he had a request for me.

"Tamaki?" He called out and I walked over to the bed. "Can you go to Ume's apartment and get her phone and my phone? Also see if Hikaru will come with you."

That was the only thing he said before he fell back asleep from exhaustion.

"Hikaru?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." He replied. I was quite surprised because that was the only thing he's said to anyone other than Kaoru this entire time.

"Would you mind going somewhere with me?"

I explained what Kyoya wanted and then we walked through the doors of the hospital.

Totally oblivious.

Not afraid.

Not in the least.

What a mistake.

UME~

I woke up again in the same dark room but th is time a door was opening and something was pushed towards me.

"Bathroom's in the door to your left."

I heard a guff voice say.

I inspected the tray in the dim light cast from the open door. I learned it was food until the door closed.

Darkness.

Again.

I pushed the tray away from me and went over the situation.

-Dark room.

-seemingly unlocked door.

-Bathroom (not inspected)

-food. (most likely poisoned)

I thought over my options.

I stood up and opened the bathroom to have my eyes flooded with light.

I opened the door all the way and looked around at the room. I was in a tiny living room that even had a couch. Wow.

This was a pretty nice bathroom too.

There was a tiny window that I probably would even be able to fit my head through.

I saw something odd on the window. The top and side's had frames but the window wtill seamed to go on in the paneled wood. The frames on the side's looked very crudely cut too as if they had put up panels around a larger window.

My ticket out.

Tamaki~

I grabbed the phones off of the couch and walked back out the doors with Hikaru. By now he was being his usual corny self.

It was nice to have him back.

Maybe I didn't show it quite correctly but I really do care for all of my fellow host club members. Also it's a common mis-conception that I have not realized my feelings for Haruhi. I realize I love her but after I put some thought into it I realize it would be better to wait until this host club was over before I asked Haruhi out. Right now that would seem gay...

I was brought out of my thought train by squealing tires.

Three suited men got out of the car.

With guns.

Headed towards us.

Could this day get any worse?

Yes, yes it could.

It really could.

**Ok so short chapter and another cliff hanger! I'm sorry for the wait! Also if you have seen Blood+ I will have a story up for them about the aftermath of Saya killing Diva. It should be up around Ten O'clock American Mountain time! Please review!**


End file.
